O aniversário do Itachi
by Gemini no Paty
Summary: É aniversário de Itachi, e o pessoal da Akatsuki resolver fazer uma festa, oq eu será que vai acontecer! Obs: A autora dessa fanfic também aparece na fanfic, então dê um presente de aniversário pra ela não a matando! 8D


O aniversário do Ita-kun

Essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário da autora pra ela mesma... XD (Ahhh vai entender né?! XD)

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, mais eu peguei a akatsuki emprestada pra fazer meu presente de aniversário!! XD**

**Aviso: **_Eu apareço na fic inteira! 8D (Eu achei importante avisa isso! XD)_

- Sede da Akatsuki, 09/06, 01h00min da manhã-

Deidara: Ainda não sei por que eu fui acordar esse horário, un u.\/

Pein: Você acordou nesse horário por que eu mandei! U:ú

Deidara: Você é mau, hein tio?!

Pein: Culpa a mãe do Itachi por ter dado a luz a ele no dia 09/06 u:ú

Voz de alguém: Tio, você é mau! u.ú

Hidan: OO Q-qu-que-quem e-e-é?!

Voz: É a autora-sama!!

Deidara: Ah, não! Você de novo não!! O que você ta fazendo aqui?!

Paty: É que hoje é meu niver :D

Akatsuki's: :O Sério?!

Paty: Aham! –olhos brilhando-

Akatsuki's: Ohhhhhh

Paty: Mais o que vocês estão fazendo acordados a 01h00min da manhã?!

Kakuzu: Se você é a autora-sama você sabe o que a gente táh fazendo...

Paty: Vocês tão organizando uma festa pro Ita-san e pra min?! –olhos brilhando-

Deidara: Só pro Itachi u.\/

Paty: Nossa como você é mau!

Pein: Vai dormir que depois a gente conversa!

Paty: Tá bom... –vai dormir-

Pein; Tá pessoal, eu não sabia que ela fazia niver junto com o Itachi, e agora que ela apareceu, a gente vai ter que fazer uma festa pra ela também, por que se não ela ficar chateada com a gente e na próxima fic dela ela vai por a gente junto com o Orochimaru!

Deidara: Então é melhor a gente fazer a festa logo! Não quero fazer par com o tio Orochi na próxima fic dela não!!

Resto da Akatsuki: É!

-À hora de fazer o bolo-

Deidara: \o/ Vamos fazer o bolo! /o/

Tobi: Weeeeeee – pega um pacote de farinha e começa a jogar em todo mundo-

Kakuzu: OO Seu idiota! Você jogou 23 centavos de farinha na gente!

Tobi: Desculpa o Tobi?!

Kakuzu: Não! u.ú

Konan: Hey! pessoal, vamos parar de brigar!! Vamos decidir o que a gente vai por no bolo!

Deidara: Que tal colocar bombinhas dentro do bolo?! Assim a gente não vai fazer festa pros dois nunca mais!

Kakuzu: Eu apoio o Deidara!

Konan: Eu acho melhor fazer um bolo cenográfico de papel! :D

Kakuzu: Também gostei da sua idéia!! Que tal a gente fazer um bolo cenográfico que explode?!

Konan e Deidara:\o/

Pein: ¬:¬

Konan e Deidara: i.i i.\/

Hidan: Verdadeiros seguidores de Jashin-sama não tem bolo de aniversário no aniversário, eles ficam o dia inteiro rezando pra Jashin-sama por der dado a eles mais um ano de vida...

Deidara: Que tocante! u.\/

Tobi: Tobi achar melhor a gente fazer um bolo de bala de hortelã! (**N**ota da ** A**utora **B**aka: **NAB: ** Só entendeu a piada quem já leu "Akatsuki... vamos a praia" XD)

Akatsuki: Uia!!

Deidara: Nossa Tobi: Que idéia boa que você teve! Pelo menos uma vez na vida!

Tobi: \o/ -corre em círculos-

Deidara: ¬.\/ Não pode nem elogiar! ù.\/

Pein: Tá então o bolo vai ser de bala mesmo?!

Akatsuki: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ

Pein: Calados, vocês vão acordar eles! u.ú

Akatsuki: Gomen!

Pein: Tá então vamos fazer o bolo!

-Sede da Akatsuki, 09/06, 03h00min da manhã-

Deidara: É, até que o bolo ficou bunitinho com essas balinhas em cima! XD

Tobi: Foi idéia do Tobi! :D

Deidara: Pelo menos uma vez na vida um pensamento que presta! \o/

Tobi: Tobi ser inteligente! n.nb

Deidara: Táh, menos Tobi, menos...

Konan: O que a gente vai fazer agora?!

Deidara: Café-da-manhã?!

Pein: É pode ser...

Hidan: Mais não ta muito cedo pra fazer o café?!

Konan: Mais tem que ser especial!! :D

Tobi: Então vamos fazer o café da manhã! \o/

Akatsuki: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Sede da Akatsuki, 09/06, 04h00min da manhã-

Konan: É, tá pronto...

Deidara: E agora, o que vem?!

Kakuzu: Ah, sei lá, vamos.. ah, sei lá, acordar os dois?! –olhos brilhando-

Akatsuki: \o/ Vamoss!!

Pein: Então vamos!

-Quarto do Itachi-

Itachi: zZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZZzZ -baba- ZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzz

Tobi: Qui bunitinho!!

Deidara: o.\/

Pein: Vai, no três... 1...2...3

Akatsuki: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ITA-SAN!!

Itachi: O/\O WTF QUEM FOI O FILHA DA # QUE ME ACORDOU!

Tobi: Calma, hoje é seu dia Ita-san! É o seu aniversário! /o/

Itachi: Odeio aniversário! u/.\ú

Deidara: Você é mau!

Itachi: u/.\ú

Pein: Vamos acordar a Paty-san

Akatsuki: Weee vamos!

Itachi: Não! Pêra aí! Aquela coisa também faz aniversário hoje?!

Deidara: É! Isso não é legal?!

Itachi: Não, não é nada legal! u/.\ú Agora definitivamente eu ODEIO o dia 09/06 u.ú

Deidara: Você é mau! u.\/ Vou lá ajudar a acordar a Paty-san :D

Itachi: Eu vou junto só pra ver! u/.\u

-Lugar onde Paty-san estava dormindo-

Paty: -escorre baba- ZzzzZz –mais baba-

Deidara: Vai pessoal! No três! 1...2...3

Akatsuki: FELIZ NIVER PATY-SAN!!

Paty: Valeu pessoal! –olhos brilhando-

Deidara: Nossa, que diferença! Enquanto o Ita-kun odeia fazer aniversário a Paty-san adora... un XD

Paty: É! Eu conto os dias pro meu niver! –olhos brilhando-

Konan: E quantos anos você ta fazendo Paty-san?!

Paty: 13! :D

Deidara: Nuss! O.\/ Você é novinha heim?!

Paty: É! –olhos brilhando-

Itachi: u/.\u

Paty: O que foi Ita-kun?! Não ta feliz que hoje é nosso niver?!

Itachi: u/.\ú Eu odeio fazer aniversário... Agora que eu descobri que você também é de 09/06 eu odeio mais o meu aniversário!

Paty: Nossa, seu mau humorado... Você deveria ficar feliz!

Itachi: -Modo Ironia ON- Nossa, que felicidade! Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! u/.\u –Modo Ironia OFF-

Paty: ¬¬'

Deidara: Pessoinhas, vamos tomar café!!

Akatsuki menos o Itachi: Weeeeee

-Sede da Akatsuki, 09/06, 04h15min da manhã-

Paty: Uia! Vocês fizeram o café-da-manhã! Deve ter dado um, trabalhão!!

Deidara: Ahhh, imagina! n.\/

Itachi: Num ta muito cedo pra tomar café não?!

Paty: Já que acordaram a gente, é melhor tomar café! :D

Tobi: Tobi concordar com a Paty-chan!

Paty: n.nb

Itachi: u/.\u

Paty: Ahhhh ITACHI! QUE CARA É ESSA?! QUE COISA! VOCÊ NÃO MUDA DE EXPRESSÃO NÃO?! VOCÊ É TÃO NOVO E JÁ COLOCOU BOTOX?!

Itachi: Se eu coloquei Botox ou não, é problema meu! u/.\u

Paty: AHA!! Eu sabia!! Você usa Botox!!

Itachi: Não uso não!

Paty: Inconscientemente você acabou de falar que usa Botox!!

Itachi: Não falei não!

Akatsuki: Falou sim!

Tobi: Ahh... então é por isso que Tobi viu umas seringas na sua gaveta! n.n

Itachi: Tobi, quantas vezes eu já te disse que não é pra mexer na minha geveta?! u/.\u

Tobi: Desculpa :3

Deidara: Depois eu que sou bicha por usar chapinha u.\/

Akatsuki: O.o O/.\o O:o

Paty: Ai, gente... vamos parar com isso! Hoje é um dia de felicidade, por que há 13 anos nascia uma pessoa especial...

Konan: Eu não sei que pessoa especial nasceu há 13 anos, mais há 45 nasceu uma pessoa especial –olhos brilhando- (**NAB**: Pra quem não sabe, a pessoa que a Konan se refere é o Johnny Deep, e ele também é do dia 09/06 de 1963, se você fizer as contas, ele tem 45 anos... ahh... vocês endenderam o que a Konan quis dizer! ¬¬)

Paty: ¬¬'

Konan: Que foi?!

Paty: Nada... u.u

Deidara: Hey, pessoas... o que a gente vai fazer agora?! A gente já acabou de tomar café...

Tobi: Tobi já sabe o que fazer –sai correndo-

Pein: o:O o que ele vai fazer?!

Kakuzu: Ah... sei lá... se ele não queimar dinheiro ta valendo...

Paty: XD

Tobi: Tobi voltou! \o\ - Tobi estava com muitos álbuns –

Konan: O que é que é isso?! o.O

Tobi: Álbuns! :D

Paty: Nyaahhhh! Que legal! –olhos brilhando-

Deidara: E são álbuns do quê?!

Tobi: De quando vocês eram pequenos! :D

Paty: Ahhhhhh –olhos brilhando- Kawaii!!

Akatsuki: O.O O:O O.\/ O/.\O

Tobi: Tá... vamos pegar o álbum do Deidara!

Paty: \o/

Deidara: u.\/

Tobi: - abre o álbum-

Paty: Ahhhhh qui bunitinhu!! :3

Tobi mostrava uma foto do Deidara quando criança, pelado

Paty: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –olhos brilhando-

Deidara: u.\/

Konan: Não se preocupa não que todo mundo tem esse tipo de foto!

Tobi: Ah, que bom que você acha isso, por que eu tenho uma foto sua desse tipo!

Konan: O.O

Deidara: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Konan: Não tem graça, seu emo! u.u

Deidara: i.\/

Pein: Mostra! Mostra! Mostra!

Paty: ¬¬'

Tobi: 8D

Paty: Ai... vamos fingir que o tempo já passou?!

Pein: ¬:¬

Tobi: \o/ 8D

Itachi: O tempo já passou pra quê?!

Paty: Pra nada! 8D

-O tempo passou, até a hora da festa-

Itachi: Eu ainda não sei pra quê o tempo passou! u/.\u

Paty: XD

Kakuzu: Ainda não sei por que a gente gastou dinheiro com esses dois!

Paty: É por que a gente é importante!

Hidan: Não, é que a gente não quer que você faça um yaoi nosso junto com o Orochi!

Paty: Sorte a de vocês que eu não sei escrever yaoi...

Akatsuki: \o/

Paty: Mais eu posso me esforçar e fazer um! 8D

Akatsuki: O.O - medo-

Paty: 8D

Deidara: Tá... já é pra levar eles lá, Pein-sama?!

Pein: Nuss! Gostei desse seu "Pein-sama"

Deidara: Você ouviu o que eu falei?!

Pein: Lógico! Você me chamou de Pein-sama!

Deidara: ¬.\/ Você não ouviu! Eu perguntei se é pra levar os dois lá!?

Pein: Ah, faz o que você quiser "Nuss! Eu acho que vou obrigar o pessoal a me chamar de Pein-sama!!''

Deidara: Se eu quiser eu posso explodir os dois?! –olhos brilhando-

Pein: Pode " Puts... que cara chato! "

Deidara: Weeeeeee!! /o/ -e vai pra onde o pessoal ta-

Deidara: Hey! Ita-san, Paty-chan, me sigam! o/

Itachi e Paty: - seguem Deidara-

Deidara: Estão prepados?!

Itachi: Siiim!!

Paty: Estamos capitão! 8D

Tobi: \o/ 8D

Deidara e Itachi: ¬.\/ ¬/-\¬

Paty e Tobi: 8D

Itachi: Ahhh vai logo! Abre essa cortina!

Deidara: u.\/ Tanto suspense, pra nada! –abre a cortina-

Atras da cortina: Uma superhirpemegaultramasterblastersupimpa festa! /o/

Itachi e Paty: :O

Paty: -vai até o bolo- Uia! De hortelã!

Itachi: :O

Deidara: \o/ Deixamos o Ita-kun de bom humor!!

Itachi: T/.\T

Hidan: O que foi Itachi?! Ficou emocionado?! Reze para Jashin-sama!

Paty: ¬.¬

Itachi: É que... é que... T/.\T

Paty: Fala tio!

Itachi: É que...

_**-Flash Back ON-**_

09/06, Aniversário do Itachi (10 anos)

Mikoto: Vai filho, assopra as velas!

Itachi: Tá bom mãe!

Sasuke: Nyahhh, eu não to muito bem... –vomita no bolo do Itachi-

Itachi: i/.\i

-_**Flash Back OFF-**_

Itachi: Depois desse dia, eu comecei a odiar aniversário e meu irmão!

Paty: Ainda bem que eu sou filha única!

Itachi: Nuss! Sortuda!

Paty: 8D

Deidara: Mais eu ainda não entendi o por quê que você chorou?!

Itachi: É por que eu achei o bolo tão bonito!-olhos brilhando- E sabe,dês do meu aniversário de 10 anos que ninguém faz bolo no meu aniversário, até por que, eu não queria que acontecesse a mesma coisa que aconteceu, eu fiquei meio traumatizado com tudo que aconteceu!

Paty: Tadinho de você Ita-san!

Itachi: i/.\i

Deidara: /o/ Vamos cortar o bolo! –olhos brilhando-

Tobi: 8D \o/

_**E dês daquele dia, Itachi começou a gostar de fazer aniversário! /o/ Parabéns Itachi-san!**_

_**FIM!!**_

_**Sim pessoas, essa fic foi presente de min pra min mesma! 8D(É, eu faço niver com o Itachi mesmo) Gomen se não ficou muito boa!**_

_**Até a próxima fic pessoal!! o/**_


End file.
